Hiori
| corecolor= | bordercolor= | text=white | name=Hiori| jname=ヒオリ| tmname=Hiori| slogan=no | image=Hiori.png | size=200px | caption= | age=yes| years=Unknown| gender=Male| hometown=Unknown| region=Unknown | relatives= (twin sister) | colors=yes| eyes=Red| hair=Brown| trainer=yes | trainerclass= | game=no | leader=no | team=no | brain=no | anime=no | manga=yes}} Hiori (Japanese: ヒオリ Hiori) is a main character in the Phantom Thief Pokémon 7 . He is a shy kid who works at his friend Nazuna's bakery "Sun Sun". He also is considered as a "weak" by his friend Nazuna due to his lack of training his and hate of s. But he is also "Pokémon 7", his stronger and courageous alter ego who helps people in need. History The manga starts off with Hiori and his Lucario's introduction, taking back a ring a woman had stolen. After returning home and becoming "normal", Hiori is challenged by Trainers and forced into battling by Nazuna. They put on a weak facade and Lucario loses the battle to a 's , to which Hiori quickly ends the fight. Nazuna questions him about his defeat, though Hiori dismisses her, for he hates battling, and Nazuna calls him a coward. He apologizes for making Lucario lose, though Lucario is not sad in the least, he is happy for their loss as it was to protect his master's identity. Their second mission, to return a decadent patterned pocket watch, goes awry when Nazuna is made a hostage by the thief. To protect her, Hiori does not move and him and his Lucario are forcibly beaten by a , Nazuna states to not worry about her and to attack the robber. Nazuna is able to escape his grasp and Hiori is given the opportunity to order Lucario to beat his Machoke and he finishes the two with a powerful . With Nazuna safe, the duo retrieve the watch. Back at work, Hiori realizes that Nazuna has a crush on "Pokémon 7", and is annoyed by Hiori, to his dismay. At the shop, their latest customer, a woman named Mako who is a magazine editor, searches for Pokémon 7 for her story and assumes Hiori him. Nazuna denies this, as she believes that Pokémon 7 is braver than the "weak" Hiori and his Lucario. Hiori and his team later receive a request which turns out to be a trap by Mako to reveal his master's identity. A blocks their exit and she sends out her to remove his mask and is successful. Lucario fights the Lopunny for the mask but finds that the Lopunny is a formidable foe. Before Mako could snap a photo of Hiori's face, Lucario gains the upper hand against the rabbit Pokémon and throws Lopunny, hitting Mako, to keep her from seeing Pokémon 7 unmasked. Using 's , Hiori snags Mako's camera and escapes on his with it and Lucario. However, he realizes that the camera held other pictures Mako needed for her magazine articles. Hiori gets a letter of challenge from Rocco, to which Hiori happily accepts. They enter Rocco's lair and, using his Pokémon's moves, solves puzzles to open doors. The first door is solar operated and he uses his 's to open it. The second door requires a capsule, which is buried underground and almost unreachable. He uses his 's to channel a nearby water canal to the hole to lift the capsule up. He later finds several doors, only one leading to Rocco, guarded by Rocco's . After witnessing its strength and being burned by its Ability , they switch tactics and decide to use ranged combat to defeat it. However, it uses its powerful to gain ground and Lucario narrowly dodges its with . It releases a to blind Lucario and Hiori. However, Lucario sees right through it and finds Magmortar because of his aura sensing ability. Using his burn as an advantage, Lucario hits it with a powerful and knocks it out. The Magmortar's Flame Body was the key to opening the door, as its Ability activated an invisible ink, which told the two what door to enter. After an odd introduction from Rocco, he escapes with his 's , leaving the annoyed duo. Hiori and Lucario hear of recent Pokénappings from Mako, and they decide to figure out why Pokémon were being stolen. Rocco decides to join the two, believing he is the only one who is allowed to steal. As the three team up, the thief appears with a stolen . Lucario is somewhat shocked by the mysterious perpetrator and refuses to attack even when ordered by Hiori. The thief escapes after attacking with its . Hiori is worried about Lucario's actions but decides to tail the culprit nonetheless. Lucario still refuses to attack and the thief gains the advantage. Fed up with the battle, Hiori's uses to show its identity. The thief is actually Lily, Hiori's twin sister. Shocked, Hiori is left out in the open and saved by Rocco's Gardevoir's Teleport. Though he had a chance to attack, Lucario just stares silently at Lily and leaves to find Hiori. After waking from fainting, Hiori tells Rocco about his sister. Five years ago, while playing with Hiori and Lucario (who was a Riolu at the time), Lily was kidnapped. Because of his close relationship with Lily, Lucario refused to attack earlier. Lily's special Galactic fight clothing helps block her aura from others and is the reason Lucario was unable to detect her. Rocco joins the team, but only to see Lily, which annoys Hiori. Galactic seem to be Lily's kidnappers and supposedly wanted her because of her aura sensing ability. The team set off to rescue her and get ambushed by a and his . Out of rage for his sister's well being, Hiori and Lucario fiercely attack the grunt. Surprisingly, Electivire rises from the beating, bests Lucario with its attacks, and, with help from its , strikes Lucario with a powerful . Lucario rises, seemingly feeling no pain because of his feelings for Lily, and strikes his foe with . Defeated, the grunt is interrogated by Hiori. He tells of the location of their base and Lily, but not before revealing he was bugged with a transmitter, which allowed Team Galactic to hear them coming. Out of rage that they could be stopped, Lucario breaks the transmitter with a burst of power. The group travel on Hiori's Drifblim to find his sister, only to be jumped by a female Galactic Grunt and her . It paralyzes Lucario and Drifblim with and knocks them down with . The grunt searches for them on land and orders her Magnezone to fire a , which Drifblim also does, colliding their beams. In a burst of smoke, Magnezone is found victorious. However, before it defeated Drifblim with a , Drifblim was able to use , thanks to a previous use. After a hard battle, Drifblim defeats them with , and Lucario and friends set off once again. Hovering over the Galactic base, Lucario senses Lily. However, she seems to have lost all of her memories of the two and attack them with her . The two refuse to fight Lily and Lucario ends up by Dusknoir and attacked while immobilized. Hiori is attacked by his sister. She shows no mercy as she remembers nothing of them. Rocco comes to the two's aid, but fails miserably and runs away while Lily and Mismagius chase them. Rocco does not fight back, trying to not hit Lily, and instead uses his Gardevoir's to put Mismagius to sleep, breaking Lily's , to Hiori and Lucario's surprise. This was only temporary, as Mismagius woke up and hypnotized her yet again. After a battle with his Mime Jr., and with everything seeming bleak, Lucario sneaks behind Mismagius and finally knocks it out with , and Hiori reunites with his long-lost twin. After a long nights sleep, Lily, Hiori, and Lucario happily talk, but only for a short while, as Lily reveals the earth will be covered in shadows in just five days. It turns out they needed her ability to find to enshroud the world in darkness. Before they can leave to stop Team Galactic, Galactic Grunts invade Sun Sun in an attempt to steal back Lily. However, they did not expect the owner and his daughter, Nazuna, to fight back with their and , respectively. However, their powerful Pokémon can't withstand 's brutal attacks. Before it can do more damage, and, in turn, burn down the Sun Sun, Hiori commands Lucario to attack the Heatran, breaking his "normal" cover. He reveals himself to be Pokémon 7 and Lucario his sidekick. Shocked, Nazuna watches, possibly realizing her feelings for Pokémon 7 were indeed for Hiori. Nazuna, tearfully, says goodbye to Hiori and tells him to return. Hiori, along with his sister, Rocco, and his faithful Lucario, leave to stop Team Galactic's plans. They sneak into the base thanks to Tangrowth's and find Darkrai trapped in spun by Pokémon. A Galactic member, who was #2 in Lily's section, is ordered to stop them with his . Lily fights him with her new , given to her by Nazuna. The two brawl and the Galactic member loses. He attempts to flee but is stopped by Lucario. However, the Galactic leader arrives, and attacks the #2 Galactic because he was fleeing. The leader reveals her plan; of world domination and Pokémon controlling and tries to catch Darkrai. Before doing so, she is stopped by Lucario and him and her fight. Lucario's Aura Sphere is no good, as Porygon-Z's lowers the damage. Lucario then tries to weaken it with a status condition using but it blasts him away with a before it could be used. The leader then uses Lucario's defeat as an opportunity to catch Darkrai. However, it broke out of its Poké Ball and became so angry that it's lost its senses and attacks everyone. The leader attacks Darkrai, trying to catch it again. Lucario and Hiori thwart her efforts, for Darkrai has done nothing wrong to deserve her attacks and to keep Darkrai from getting angrier. Darkrai hits the Leader and Porygon-Z with , throwing them into a deep, nightmare filled slumber. Hiori and the others dodge a volley of Dark Voids and Mime Jr. retaliates with and Darkrai falls asleep. Lucario, with the combined power from the rest of Hiori's team, Lily, Rocco, as well as Hiori himself, uses a powerful Aura Sphere. The resulting attack defeats and calms Darkrai. However, the cave collapses and the team barely escaped; had it not been for Rocco's Gardevoir's teleport. The team never came back to Sun Sun, and are traveling the world completing missions. Hiori with his trusted Lucario and team as well as Lily and Rocco. Pokémon is Hiori's lifelong friend and partner, having owned him as a since childhood. Not only has he bonded with Hiori, but also his sister Lily because of her ability to detect aura like Lucario. Lucario poses as Hiori's weak partner, to keep Hiori's identity safe so as to differentiate itself from Pokémon 7's Lucario. As 7's Lucario, he was a very powerful opponent, knowing a variety of strong attacks.}} is Hiori's main transportation and is an important part of Hiori's team. It's mainly used for transport and not battle, though it finally showed off its moves in a battle with a 's . It used its power in the combined effort of the super Aura Sphere. Drifblim's known moves are , , , and .}} receives missions for Hiori and is, surprisingly, a powerful fighter for a baby Pokémon. It has helped Hiori in many ways, such as keeping him safe when his true identity was almost revealed. It used Trick on Mako's camera to steal the photos of Hiori she had taken. Its power was first shown when battling Lily's Mismagius, where it was more powerful than it appeared to be. It protected the team with Safeguard when Darkrai was using Dark Void. It used its power in the combined effort of the super Aura Sphere. Mime Jr.'s known moves are , , , , and . Mime Jr. has also used and via Mimic.}} first appeared to use his Solar Beam to open one of Rocco's puzzle doors. He is later used as a rope of sorts, lowering Hiori and others down from roofs as well as saving the gang from a near fatal fall by grasping onto trees. He also puts the guards to sleep to let Hiori and others slip into the Galactic Base. He used his power in the combined effort of the super Aura Sphere. Tangrowth's known moves are , , , and .}} 's Dig attack to open one of Rocco's puzzle doors. It used its power in the combined effort of the super Aura Sphere. Lickilicky's only known move is .}} to unmask the hooded thief. He used his power in the combined effort of the super Aura Sphere. Gallade's known moves are , , and .}} Trivia * Hiori's name was inspire by the Pokémon Adventures writer, Hidenori Kusaka. Category:Phantom Thief Pokémon 7 characters Category:Characters who are twins Category:Characters with alter egos es:Hiori zh:日利